Un pequeño problema
by liablakk
Summary: Un pequeño accidente puede provocar un gran problema.


**Holis, aquí una nueva historia, espero y les guste.**

* * *

Kal y las tortugas se encontraban en la base Krangg, al parecer habían encontrado una fórmula muy poderosa que solo se consigue cada 1,000 años, la sustancia era tan poderosa que con una gota y las sustancias adecuadas podía evaporar un ser humano.

-Tenemos que quitarles ese frasco.- Susurro Leo para no ser escuchado por los Kranggs.

-Uno de nosotros tendrá que ir y los demás nos quedaremos afuera por si algo malo ocurre.- Dijo Donnie algo preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- Pregunto Mikey.

-El edificio explotara, y evaporara a todos los que estén adentro.- Dijo Kal después de haber sacado los cálculos dejando a Donnie con la palabra en la boca.

-Muy bien ¿Quién quiere ir?- Pregunto Leo, Raph tomo la mano de Kal y la levanto.

-Kal quiere.- Dijo Raph.

-Muy bien, Kal trae el frasco y ten cuidado, los demás afuera.- Dijo Leo, los chicos salieron corriendo antes de que Kal pudiera quejarse.

-Esperen yo no… ah muy bien, iré por el frasco.- Dijo Kal resignada y dirigiéndose al frasco, acerco su mano lentamente para no activar ninguna trampa y que los Krangg la vieran.- Muy bien frasco, no explotes por favor.- Dijo un poco asustada y finalmente lo tomo, y con mucha precaución comenzó a retroceder hasta que choco con algo o alguien, y al voltear se encontró a Destructor.

-¿A dónde llevas ese frasco?- Dijo amenazante, sacando sus armas, Kal puso el frasco en su bolsa e imito a Destructor.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Le respondió con tono grosero molestando a Destructor, él se abalanzó sobre ella, y ella lo esquivo, siguieron peleando varios minutos, Kal se estaba cansando y Destructor parecía que podía seguir así por años, cuando Kal se descuidó para tomar aire, Destructor se le acercó por la espalda y le corto las alas, ella dio un grito de dolor.- Asta nunca.- Dijo Destructor cuando Kal se acercó a una ventana, después solo le dio una patada, esta patada la lanzo y al romper el cristal comenzó a caer, ella rápidamente saco el frasco y la puso en su pecho para que cuando callera no se dañara ni causara un desastre, callo por 10 pisos, hasta que por fin toco el suelo, quedando inconsciente por el impacto, y haciendo un estruendo.

-¿Oyeron eso? Creo que viene de haya.- Dijo Mikey señalando el lugar y corriendo así haya, los demás que también escucharon lo siguieron, al acercarse notaron que era Kal, sangrando de la cabeza, se hiso una abertura cuando se la golpeo, también notaron una herida en la espalda y tenía varias cortadas en los brazos y rostro, y la ausencia de las alas.- Kal, despierta, Kal, Kalisa.- Mikey la movía desesperadamente para despertarla, pero no tuvo éxito en su labor.- Donnie, ¿puedes curarla?- Pregunto Mikey esperanzado.

-Hare lo que pueda Mikey.- Dijo Donnie acercándose a Kal para revisarla.- Miren, consiguió el frasco.- Dijo alegremente tomándolo en sus manos.- Tal vez esto nos ayude a crear un retromutageno, lo examinare después de ayudarla.- Dijo mirando a Kal, en ese momento ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Kal, despertaste.- Dijo Mikey dispuesto a abrazarla pero fue detenido por Leo.

-Mikey, si la abrazas la vas a lastimar más de lo que ya está.- Dijo Leo poniendo una mano frente a el para evitarle el paso. Kal solo se levantó, con un poco de dificultad, pero lo hiso.

-¿Segura de que puedes caminar hasta tu casa?- Pregunto Mikey algo preocupado, ella solo asintió.

-Uhhh, alguien está preocupado por su novia.- Corearon Leo, Donnie y Raph para molestar a Mikey, haciendo que él y Kal se sonrojaran.- Y los 2 están rojitos.- Siguieron molestando poniéndolos más rojos.

-Yo… me tengo que ir.- Dijo Kal algo incomoda por la situación.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte, no puedes estar sola y menos así.- Dijo Raph señalándola. Ella resignada tuvo que ir a las alcantarillas con ellos, por el camino siguieron molestándolos y sonrojándolos, lo único que notaron era que Kal se notaba algo lenta y exasperada, hasta que se desmayó.

-Mikey, tráela, iremos a paso lento o empeorara.- Dijo Donnie caminando más lento, Mikey cargo a Kal con cuidado para no hacerle daño, y ya que estaban lejos de la alcantarilla corriendo y saltando duraban una hora, probablemente duraría caminando lentamente. Y los hermanos, aprovechando de que Kal estaba inconsciente, decidieron molestar otro rato a su hermano.

-¿Ya le distes un beso?- Pregunto Raph.

-No, porque solo somos amigos.- Dijo Mikey molesto y algo cansado de que lo molestaran con eso, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- ¿Qué tal si apresuramos el paso?- Pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

-No, a menos de que quieras lastimar a tu novia.- Dijo Leo volteándolo a ver.

-Ya les dije que no es mi… silencio, ya está despertando.- Dijo Mikey volteando a ver a Kal que abría los ojos.

-¿Qué, que paso?- Pregunto confundida porque la última vez están más atrás.

-Te desmayaste y Mikey te ha estado cargando.- Dijo Raph sin mucha importancia, y Kal se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que, en efecto Mikey estaba cargándola.

-Bueno, como ya desperté ¿puedes bajarme? Por favor.- Pregunto Kal con algo de timidez.

-No puede.- Se adelantó a decir Donnie.- Estas muy débil para caminar, además el camino aun es largo, faltan como 2 horas, Mikey te llevara hasta que lleguemos.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pues era una gran mentira.

-Además, ¿de qué se quejan? No quieren un momento romántico.- Dijo Leo para molestarlos, y los chicos excepto Mikey estallaron en risas, los otros 2 se limitaron a sonrojarse y quedare callados. Siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron cerca de un callejón oscuro donde escucharon un ruido extraño.- Ssshhhh.- Callo Leo para que no los escucharan, se fueron acercando poco a poco con armas en mano, hasta que salió un mutante gigante y aterrador con el aspecto de un monstruo, y al verlo todos gritaron por el susto.

-Auh.- Se quejó Kal, ya que por el susto Mikey la soltó y ella cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Mikey apenado y dándole la mano para que se levantara, cuando ella se levantó el monstruo mutante la tomo por el estómago y a su vez, lastimando más la herida, donde se supone que deberían estar sus alas, ella saco sus espadas y le corto el tentáculo con el que la tenía atrapada, siguieron luchando contra el asta que aparecieron los kranggs y lo acorralaron, las tortugas se escondieron para que no los vieran y para ver que escuchaban.

-El plan, conocido como plan para destruir a las llamadas tortugas y para capturar a la llamada Kalisa y para recuperar el frasco de la sustancia W ha fallado, krangg infórmale a krangg lo sucedido.- Dijo uno de los kranggs para abrir un portal y entrar en el junto con el monstruo.

-Entonces, todo fue un plan para destruirnos, eso es normal, ¿pero para que te quieren capturar?- Razonaba Leo para encontrar una respuesta razonable.

-¿Creen que esto pueda servir?- Pregunto Raph con una memoria en sus manos, y cuando vio que sus hermanos se disponían a preguntar de donde la saco, decidió ahorrarles las preguntas y responder de una vez.- Se la quite a un krangg cuando estaba distraído.

-Bien hecho, esto nos ayudara mucho.- Dijo Donnie tomando la memoria.- Ahora regresemos a casa, cuando el monstruo te ataco hiso la herida más grande ahora estas sangrando mas.- Dijo Donnie tocando la herida, pero ella se alejó ya que eso le dolía.

-Muy bien, andando.- Dijo Leo comenzando a caminar, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

Al llegar encontraron a Splinter y a April sentados en los sillones de la sala con unas mochilas.

-¿Y esas mochilas?- Pregunto Raph extrañado.

-April y yo haremos un viaje al bosque para que pueda ser una con la naturaleza, estaremos fuera una semana, confió en que se comportaran y no se meterán en problemas.- Dijo el Sensei con su mismo tono serio, y poniéndose de pie junto con April.

-Adiós April.- Dijo Donnie acercándosele y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Donnie.- Se despidió ella dándole un abrazo, con eso ella y el Sensei salieron de la alcantarilla ya que era de noche para que nadie los viera.

-Parece que Mikey no es el único que tiene novia.- Dijo Raph sonrojando un poco a Donnie y a Mikey.

-Amm, Kal, ve al laboratorio, y quítate la blusa para poder ponerte las vendas.- Dijo Donnie poniendo el frasco en la mesa, ella asintió y algo avergonzada se dirigió al laboratorio, Donnie tomo un poco de alcohol, algodón y vendas y se las entregó a Mikey.- Limpia las heridas con algodón empapado de alcohol y ponle estas vendas.

-¿Y porque yo? Dijiste que tú se las pondrías.- Dijo Mikey algo extrañado.

-Creo que se sentirá incomoda si yo lo hago, y ya que es tu novia, tu deberías hacerlo.- Dijo Donnie sonrojando un poco a Mikey.

-Ya les dije que no es mi novia, es solo mi amiga.- Dijo algo incómodo por la situación.- Pero lo are.- Dijo dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

-Revísale el brazo que tiene vendado, apenas y dejo que mirara su brazo, no dejara que lo revise, y como te tiene más confianza a ti, solo asegúrate de que no esté infectado y con eso vasta.- Dijo empujándolo en dirección al laboratorio.

-Muy bien.- Dijo parándose frente a la puerta, después de eso, tomo una bocanada de aire y entro, él se sonrojo fuertemente al ver que ella no traía su blusa.- Muy bien, no te vayas a mover.- Dijo Mikey frotando el algodón en la herida, después tomo la venda y se la puso.- Listo, ya está, pero ¿podría revisar tu brazo? Hace tiempo que vimos la herida y solo quiero saber si no se ha infectada.- Ella dio un pequeño suspiro y se quitó el vendaje del brazo, para sorpresa de Mikey, estaba curada.- ¿Sanaste tan pronto?

-No era nada de gravedad, solo unos cuantos moretones y rasguños.- Dijo tirando la venda a la basura.

-Bueno, yo saldré para que puedas ponerte tu camiseta, te espero afuera.- Dijo saliendo, el esperaba que comenzaran a molestarlo, pero estaban muy ocupados discutiendo, y en un momento Raph golpeo accidentalmente el frasco, este callo y se rompió, la sustancia creo una gran nube de humo, en ese momento Kal salió del laboratorio y al disiparse la nube se encontró con 4 tortugas mutantes y bebes…

* * *

**¿Creen que volverán a ser las mismas? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿quieren que lo continúe? Ustedes deciden**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
